The rain which brought us together
by RukaMichi92
Summary: A one-shot on how Haruka and Michiru ended up together... A songFic, and what do ya know? The song's by Jesse mccartney! Do R & R!


**Here's another songfic from me...**

**And the song of the day is...** _Because you live_** by** _Jesse Mccartney_**!!**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah...**

**Just got inspired, somehow... XD**

**Do enjoy!**

* * *

The blonde racer stirred in her sleep, but never will she let go of the other figure in her arms. Her eyes wandered to the figure. She was sleeping so peacefully with her head snuggled close to the blonde's shoulder. The racer smiled a little and kissed the shorter girl's forehead lightly. "I don't know what I'll do without you, Michi…" She said thoughtfully, before she noticed a small smile on the sleeping figure's face.

_(5 years ago)_

_A girl with aquamarine hair who was about 14 years of age anxiously walked through the park near her house, as if looking for something… Or someone. "Ruka, are you there?" She asked in a worried voice. It was then she heard soft sniffling coming from the huge, shady tree ahead of her. "Ruka?" She slowly walked towards it._

"_Go away!" The other girl yelled, trying her very best to stop more tears from rolling down her cheeks. _

"_What's wrong?" The aquamarine hair girl stood on the other side of the tree. _

"_L-Leave me alone, will ya, Michi?" Haruka raised her voice a little._

"_I can't…"_

"_Can't?"_

"_I mean… I don't know, I just… Thought that you might need some company right now…" She sighed._

"_I don't." The young racer replied in a stern voice._

"_Well then… I think I should go." Michiru sighed heavily once more, taking a step out from the under the tree. She felt some raindrops on her skin and she looked up. The rain was getting heavy by the seconds. Haruka looked up. "Oops… Looks like I don't have a choice now…" Haruka didn't even realized that she was smiling herself. _

**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back  
Like a wake-up call  
**

"_You're too much, Michi…" It seems her tears had stopped by themselves. What did Michiru do to her that always made her feel like that? No matter how down she was, Michiru would still be able to cheer her up in any way she could find. She reached out her hand to the rain, capturing the raindrops in her hand._

"_Remember this place?" Michiru suddenly voiced out, wanting to break the thick silence between them. "It was raining at that time too…" She looked up toward the dark sky._

"_How could I forget?" Haruka sniffled as her smiled widen._

"_If it weren't for the rain, I wouldn't even be able to meet you…"_

**I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere..  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know**

"_Yeah, and don't forget about the bunch of kids who were picking on your doll…" Haruka chuckled more to herself. _

"_Mm hm…" Michiru nodded in reply. "So, wanna talk about it?"_

"……"

"_Ruka, you know you can tell me anything…"_

"……" _The shorter girl walked around the tree and stood beside the racer. _

"_It's not good to keep problems to yourself. You'll just suffer more…" She brushed some strands of Haruka's blonde hair to the side, revealing a very depressed look on her friend's face._

**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
**

"_M-My parents…" _

**Because you live girl  
My world...  
Has twice as many stars in the sky**

"_Your parents?" Michiru was taken back in surprise. How can there be any problem with her loving parents? Weren't they always cheerful and understanding?_

"_They're getting a divorce." The blonde broke down into tears again. The only thing Michiru knew was that Haruka loved her parents very much, even if her mother always complains about her selection of clothes; even when her father always complains that she was not his perfect little girl. And now they were getting a divorce? What's the reason?_

"_There there…" Michiru pulled her friend into a tight embrace, trying her best to comfort her. She wouldn't ask any more questions if Haruka felt uncomfortable talking about it. Seeing Haruka like that always hurts her, as if something stabbed through her fragile heart. She was never as strong as the blonde but she had to now… For Haruka. _

**It's all right. I survived. I'm alive again.  
'Cause of you, made it through every storm  
What is life? What's the use?  
If you're killing time**

_The rain subsided about an hour later. Haruka scoffed, trying to get Michiru's attention. "Hm?"_

_Haruka was blushing crimson red and she herself didn't know why._

"_Sorry for wetting your clothes, Michi… And thank you…"_

**I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone...  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly looking in your eyes**

"_Oh, stop saying such things… It's alright… We're friends, right?"_

'_Friends… I want to be more than that, Michi…' Haruka thought with a frown. "Michi, there's something I want to tell you… I hope you won't be angry or mad at me after hearing what I have to say…"_

**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live girl(you live)  
My world(my world)  
Has twice as many stars in the sky**

**Because you live..I live**

"_I won't."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Hai…" The violinist said with a bright smile. _

"_Alright then, here goes nothing!" She said to herself. "Michi, you were always there for me when I needed company…" Her blush deepened. "You were always there when I needed help and __**you **__were always there when I needed someone to talk to…"_

**Because you live, there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've givin' me  
Always...**

"_Ruka, you're acting weird." Michiru lifted her hand to Haruka's forehead, testing her temperature. "Are you sick? You're turning very red!" She was worried , very worried indeed._

"_No, Michi…" The taller figure shook her head as she pushed the other girl's hand away from her forehead gently. "I'm in love."_

"_I-In love?"_

"_H-Hai…" She nodded in a shy way._

"_With who?"_

"_A girl I met under this tree, on a rainy day… A very talented artist and violinist."_

**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help(when no one else can help)  
Because you live girl  
My world (My World)  
Has twice as many stars in the sky**

"_That sounds kind of familiar…" Michiru said shyly. She knew perfectly well what the other meant. _

"_Do you think by any chance that she'll accept me?"_

**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live girl(girl you live)**

"_I-I guess…" She was so glad to hear what she was hearing right now. It was probably once in a life time event. 'Ruka's finally confessing!' She was already squealing with joy on the inside._

"_Can I…?" Before she managed to blurt out the whole question, Michiru ran into her arms and pressed her lips against hers without any hesitation. Her strong arms automatically found their way to the aquamarine hair girl's back, accepting each and every feeling the violinist was pouring on her. _

**My world  
Has everything I need to survive  
because you live... I live, I live**

Haruka felt the weight moving and groaning in her arms. She looked down, giving a kiss on the half-awake girl's forehead. "Go back to sleep, it's still early…" Michiru blinked her blue eyes a few times before smiling to her lover. She looked past the racer and saw raindrops hitting against their room window.

"Looks like it's raining again, ne…?" She asked softly.

"Yeah…"

* * *

**Well, there you go! Reviews me likey! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this!**


End file.
